My beloved Abyss
by Besii
Summary: Alice,bevor sie zum Vampir wurde bis zur Verwandlung
1. Prolog

Ich erinnere mich an jedes Wort dass er mir sagte bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Jede bewegung seiner Muskel in seinem Gesicht, den Blick der mehr sagte als Tausend Worte.

Und auch wenn ich von schmerz betäubt war wusste ich es würde alles noch viel, viel schlimmer kommen.

Ich hörte die dumpfe Stimme des Jägers und spürte dass Feuer in mir dass Bailey entfacht hatte.

Doch wollte ich dass es aufhört zu brennen. Es sollte einfach nur aufhören.

_"Ich liebe dich, meine wunderschöne Mary, bitte vergiss mich nicht wenn du aufwachst"_

Waren seine letzten Worte.

Und das letzte was ich als guttuend fühlte war sein eiskalter Kuss

und das schwinden des mondlichtes als die Tür knarrend zufiel

und draußen nur noch schreie zu hören waren.


	2. Sisterhood

Alle meine erwartungen an das Leben waren simpel; ich wollte immer schon die Weld bereisen, bevor ich sterbe.

Oder wenigstens mit meiner Famiie die ich irgendwann hätte einpaar mal andere Orte dieser Welt sehen und dann bis zu meinem letzten

Atemzug glücklich sein.

Ich wollte kein Geld, es fehlte nie. Ich wollte keine berühmtheit erlangen. Ich wollte nicht bekannt für irgendwas sein.

Ich wollte Mary sein. Einfach nur Mary Alice. Und irgendwann wollte ich einen schönen neuen Nachnamen haben. Das wünscht sich doch jeden Mädchen, oder?

Jedenfalls im Movember des jahren 1920, denn heute wurde ich neunzehn. Und es war alles zu shcön um wahr zu sein.

Meine Mutter hatte alles geschmückt, das Zimmer war mit Girlanden verziert und mein Kuchen war Pink, ich liebte meine Mutter dafür.

"Danke, CC, danke Dad, Mom. Ich freue mich riesig über die ganzen Sachen! Und Onkel Tony!" wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Onkel Tony schenkte mir wie jedes Jahr Socken. Er litt unter Altsheimer, also drückte ich jedes Jahr ein Auge zu.

"Gerngeschehen, Schwetsergerz"

"Ich bin Mary!" lachte ich.

"Hab ich doch gesagt. Und nun schneid doch endlich den Kuchen an..."

Ich griff nach dem Messer, als Mom mir einhaltgebietend die Hand hinhielt und gespannt an den Rädchen des neuen Radios drehte.

"Heute ist ein großer Tag, mein Schatz. Heute waren Tante Abbie, Tante Agnes und deine Cousinen Brittany und Anna bei den Presidentschaftswahlen! Stell dir vor...!"

Ich hörte gespannt ihren Worten zu. Während CC amüsiert mit ihrem Stuhl wippte, lehnte ich mich gegen die Couch und legte meine Hände flach auf den Teppichbiden unter mir. Es war aufregend. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte durften Frauen wählen, und das wollten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen.

"Ich hoffe doch sie haben den richtigen gewählt, nicht dass der Nächste wie unser Tony hier ist" sagte mein Vater gemächlich und schlug ihm mit der Zeitung auf die Halbglatze die sich über seinem großen, breiten Kopf gebildet hat, und schmiss ihm die Brille von der Nase.

"Sind die deutschen schon da?!" fragte er aufgeregt und sah sich verwirrt um.

"Nein, und jetzt sei endlich still Antony, hör zu..." herrschte meine Mutter ein wenig lauter als sie wollte.

Einen langen moment hielten alle die Luft an, draußen regnete es laut, und trotzdem waren wir alle aufgeregt, und wir erwarteten einiges von den Wahlen.

Der Sprecher redete ununterbrochen, wir hörten nus die Reden an und als es so weit war, nahm meiner Vater die Hand meiner Mutter in seine und ich sah sie nur bewundernd an, jedoch wurde ich gleich wieder auf das Radio aufmerksam als sie Spannung stieg.

_"...neuer Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika; Warren Harding!"_

Im hintergrund war großer Tumult und Jubelschreie zu hören, doch bei uns herrschte im ersten Moment einfach nur eine ungemütliche Ruhe, bis Onkel Tony die Stille brach.

"Also, wo bleibt das essen?" fragte er als wäre nichts passiert und ich schaltete das Radio aus.

"Man kann nicht alles haben, Mom" sagte ich beschwichtigend und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Solange deine Tanten und Cousinen für Cox gestimmt haben."

"Warum warst du nich bei den Wahlen?" fragte Cynthia aufmüpfig und stand auf.

"Ach, sie doch still.." zichte ich meiner kleinen Schwester hinterher und stand auf.

Der Abend verging relativ schnell, der Kuchen war schnell gegessen, und auch die Stimmung wurde besser je mehr man sich an den Gedanken gewöhnte dass Harding der Präsindent war.

Ich und CC saßen auf unserem großen Bett im 2. Stock und es leuchteten 3 Kerzen, doch hatten wir genug Licht, da uns ganz schwach noch der Leuchtturm von Biloxi ins Zimmer schien.

"Schläfst du schon...?" flüsterte ich duch die unmengen von Baumwolldecken und das Kissen, dass sich zwischen uns verirrt hatte, und kraulte ihr sanft den Kopf.

"Jetzt nicht mehr." stöhnte sie und ich kicherte leise.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und betrachtete das Licht der Kerzen als CC sich vom Bett bewegte und aufstand.

"Was tust du?"

"Etwas." gab sie stöhnend zurück, als müsste ich wissen was sie tat. Doch ich wusste es gleich als sie den Schrank öffnete und zwischen den Sommersachen ein kleines, rotes Päckchen rausholte.

"Öffne das Fenster" bat ich sie und setzte mich auf. Es war zu früh zum schafen, aber auch zu spät zum aufbleiben. Ich verfolgte sie mit müdem Blick, als sie das Fenster aufriss und ihr Nachthemd die Siluette ihres kleinen, dünnen Körpers freigab.

"Du solltest mehr essen, und weniger Rauchen." empfahl ich ihr, doch als antwort lachte sie nur kurz und zündete sich die Zigarette an.

"Und stell dich nicht zu nah ans Fenster"

"Herr Gott, Mary! Wir sind hier irgendwo im nirgendwo, außer dem Leuchtturmwärte könnten mich höhstens die Sterne sehen..."

"Und Benjamin, er schleicht Nachts im Garten rum"

"Er soll seinen schwarzen Hintern in seinem Bett behalten..." rief sie betont hinaus.

"Hör auf so zu reden. Komm zu mir."

Es war eine klare Nacht, obwohl es den ganzen Tag geregnet hatte. Man sah die Sterne, den vollen Mond am Himmel und das Licht des Alten Leuchtturms den man als ihren Nachbar bezeichnen konnte. Obwohl er nicht nah am Wasser stand, stand er inmitten von weißem Sanstrand und da war es nicht abwegig dass doch irgendwo Wasser sein konnte. Ich lächelte als ich mich an viele Sachen aus meiner Kindheit erinnerte und sah zu wie CC ihre Zigarette ausdrückte und das Fenster schloss.

Mich durchfuhr eine kätleschauer und warf mir Augenblicklich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Du bist so ein Weichei!" hörte ich es Dumpf durch die Decke und spürte nur noch wie irgendwas auf mir drauf lag. Cynthia war nicht schwer. Weder sie noch ich. Ich war unglaublich klein für mien alter. Man konnt mich mit einer Hand hochheben wnen man wollte, bei 1,48m war das kein Kunststück. Ich schämte mich aber auch ein wenig für meinen kleinen Körper, aber ich war neidisch auf CC. Denn obwohl sie jünger war, war sie ganze 7 centimeter größer als ich.

Und trotzdem, mir machte das Gewicht auf mich mir nichts aus, sodass ich sie gleich abschütteln konnte, und mit einem unterdrückten Lachen die Decke wegdrückte.

"Du stinkst" sagte ich kichernd und machte ihr wieder Platz neben mir. "Wieso lässt du das nicht?"

"Kann dir doch egal sein." gab sie bissig zurück und nahm einen kleinen Spiegel aus der Schublade neben dem Bett und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Wangen und Stirn und guckte ernst.

"Du bist wunderschön, und das weißt du"

"Das hört sich komisch an, aus dem Mund meiner Schwester, und das weißt _du_" antwortete sie grinsend und legte den Spiegel weg.

"Und...was hast du gesehen?" fragte sie irgendwann ungeduldig und das lachen verging mir.

"Nichts wichtiges" sagte ich leise und sah auf meine Hände in meinem Schoß.

"Das stimmt doch nicht" prustete Cynthia los und strich mir übers lange, schwarze Haar.

Ich habe ihr vor einiger Zeit erzählt, dass ich dinge sehen konnte. Dinge die passieren würden. Und als sie einmal slebst erlebte, dass diese Dinge wirklich passierten, warsie darauf bedankt es keinen Wissen zu lassen, außer uns beiden. Wobei ich oft kurz davor war es Mom zu sagen, denn manchmal war es wirklich schwr, erst recht wenn es wichtige Dinge waren.

"Okay okay...ich habe dich gesehen." sagte ichs chließlich und versuchte die ernste stimmungaufrecht zu erhalten.

Sie sah mich erstaunt und nervös gleichzeitig an und ich musste plötzlich grinsen.

"Ich habe dich gesehen wie du eine Zigarette rauchen würdest" scherzte ich und bekam gleich ihr Kissen gegen den Kopf geflogen.

"Du bist blöd!" sagte sie leise und zog an einer Haarsträhne.

"Lass das!" sagte ich und musste trotzdem lachen.

_"Mary!"_ sagte sie drängend. Ich musste nachgeben, sie war doch meine Schwester.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf eine Blume im Muster der Bettdecke und starrte lange auf den Leeren Fleck, bis ich wieder alles beisammen hatte.

Es kam alles zurück, was ich heute nur fetzenweise sah. In letzter Zeit waren es immer mehr dinge, die auch zusammenhingen, was das erschreckenste war.

"Mom wird Morgen eine Tasse Milch fallen lassen;Dad vergisst die Zeitung reinzuholen, obwohl es regnen wird; Rosie wird zu uns kommen und von ihrem hundewelpen erzählen den sie Morgen von ihrem Vater bekommt und... du wirst bald einem Daniel sagen dass du gerne mit ihm zusammen wärst...oder auch etwas anderes, was ich nicht näher erläutern will..."

Ich hielt mir die Hand kühlend an die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Doch ich spürte, dass CC plötzlich anders saß und sah dann in ihrem Gesicht das sie sehr erstaunt und etwas angewidert schaute.

"Was?" fragte ich drängend.

"Ich...habe Daniel erst vor drei Tagen kennengelernt, und er war alles andere als akzeptabel, Mary. Also veruch da noch mal was zu werkeln, ja?" sagte sie nun ziemlich angewidert und schluckt einmal schwer.

"Es wir so passieren" sagte ich seufzend und sah wieder zu meinen Händen. Es war schon ziemlich angsteinflößend, doch ich konnte schließlich nichts dafür.

Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen und strich über CC's braune Locken, als sie neben mir lag und schon wieder fast eingeschlafen wäre.

Es war nicht einfach. Ich wollte es nicht länger geheimhalten, und ich würde es CC sagen müssen dass ich es Mom sagen wollte...

Es wäre das beste, sie würde mich verstehen. Lächelnd stand ich ein letztes mal auf und pustete die Kerzen aus, und nach wenigen Minuten shclief auch ich tief und fest.


	3. Confessions

Kapitel 2: Confessions

Der nächste Morgen entfaltete sich vor meinen Augen mit einem Schleier der trübheit, den ich bisher noch nicht kannte. Draußen war es grau und es nieselte, zwar nicht stark aber es war eine unangenehme Art zu regnen. Ich sah neben mich hin als ich mit augenreibend das Nachthemd aufknöpfte und CC in die Decken eingehüllt vor mir fand.

"Wach auf" sagte ich und gähnte gleich laut auf, wovon sie etwas perplex die Augen aufschlug und mich ansah als wäre das schlimmes passiert.

"Was ist?" fragte ich aufmerksam, als sie anfing zu lachen.

"Manchmal denke ich wirklich in dir verbirgt sich ein Monster was nur waret aufgeweckt zu werden! dien gähnen hört sich an wie das gebrüll eines Löwen oder sowas." sagte sie heiser und setzte sich auf. Ich kicherte leicht und spürte meine Wangen erröten, ich war wohl nicht immer so Mädchenhaft wie ich es sein sollte.

"Das Frühstück ist fertig" trällerte Mom die Treppe hinauf als ich am Geländer stand und fröhlich runterkam, ja fast hüpfte. Ich wusste auch nciht was mich ritt, doch das schlechte Wetter verleitete mich oft dazuübermütig zu werden, sodas ich jetzt fast runtergestolpert wäre hätte ich nicht rechtzeitig eine Stange im Geländer ergriffen.

"Pass auf Schwesterherz" kicherte Cynthia schadenfroh. Ich tapste noch vom Schock zitternd die letzten stufen runter und ging in die Küche, wo die Teekanne zu platzen drohte, bei dem Pfeiffen den man vernahm.

"Cynthia, Schatz..." sagte Dad lngsam und Blätterte in seiner Tageszeitung rum, CC ging hin und nahm die Kanne vom Feuer.

Ich sah verwirrt zu Dad und starrte auf die Zeitung.

"Warum...hast du die Zeitung?" fragte ich zusammenhanglos und starrte Dad verstört an.

"Ich...lese sie jeden morgen, Liebling. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Nein, du solltest sie draußen vergessen!"

"Mary? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Schulter und sah Benjamin mich sanft anlächelnd. Er war ein dunkelhäutiger Arbeiter den wir für alles im Haus benötigten, denn Vater war nicht gerade Handwerklich begabt.

"Ich habe die Zeitung herrein geholt, junge Miss" sagte er warmherzig, wie immer eigentlich. Er war immer sehr gut zu uns gewesen, auch nach dem tot seiner Frau Dana lebte er weiter bei uns, sein Sohn Phillip lebte in Gulfport und arbeitete in einer Fabrik, wie er immer stolz erzählte.

"Oh, nein Benjamin..." sagte ich voller Sorge und sah zu Mom die gerade mit einer Kiste Milchflaschen herreinkam, die der Milchmann gebracht hatte.

"Die werden immer unverschämter, die jungen Burschen der Gegend sind ziemlich unfreundlich..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte ihr Haar auf, dass nass geworden war.

Entsetzt beobachtete ich wie sie eine Flasche nahm und sie hinstellte, sie öffnete und ein einfaches Glas nahm.

"Mom, seit wann trinkst du aus Gläsern?" fragte ich sie. Das mag vielleicht verrückt klingen, aber seit ich mich erinnern kann wärme sie sich jeden Morgen ihre Lieblingstasse mit Milch auf und trank sie beim Frühstück.

"Du dummerchen, das ist für Onkel Tony. Ich glaube ich trinke heute keine Milch, mir ist nicht gut..."

ich ertappte mich selber wie ich an die Wand starrte und sah die merkürdigsten Dinge vor meinen Augen, ich spürte nur noch wie CC zu mir stürmte und mich festhielt, dass ich nicht nach vorne Kippte.

Und der rest ging einfach zu schnell um was dagegen tun zu können.

Mom drehte sich schell zu mir, ihr glitt das Glas aus der Hand und führte dazu dass durch diese hastigen Bewegungen die offene Flasche mit umkippte und die Milch über das offene Feuer der Gasplatte ströhme. Es entstanden Bläschen auf dem Herd und begann zu kochen während der rest der nicht verdampfte unentwegt zu Boden ströhmte, in dem moment als Onkel Tony aufgeregt herrein kam nur noch mit ansehen konnte wie Mom ausrutschte.

Mir schien als würde ich alles in Zeitlupe sehen, jede ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln verrieten blankes entsetzen und mich erschauderte es, doch als ich bei sinnen war stand ich auf lief so schnell es ging zu ihr, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf den boden aufschlagen konnte.

Alles standen atemlos auf den Beinen, ich hielt Moms Kopf auf meinem Schoß, doch merkte zu spät, dass auch die kochende Milch ihren weg auf den Boden fand, und das nächste Geräusch in meinen Ohren war nur noch der schmerzensschrei meiner Mutter, deren Fuß naufhaltsam von der heißen Brühe verbrannt wurde.

"So holt doch hilfe! Irgendwas!!" schrie ich die anderen an. CC konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie weinte unentwegt, ihr Gesicht war bis aufs letzte vom schreck zusammengezerrt. Onkel Tony handelte am schnellsten. Er kniete sich herrunter und hob Mom auf und brachte sie in den Salon, legte sie auf die große Couch, doch noch immer schrie sie vor Schmerz.

Mein Vater folgte uns entsetzt und schmiss die Zeitung fort, die vor CCs Füße landete, die immernoch keinen Ton von sich gab auser dem bitteren schluchzen.

Vater schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verschwand hinaus, um zum nächsten Telefon im Rathaus zu kommen, um den Arzt zu verständigen, wie ich vermutete.

"Geh weg, Mary! Kümmere sich um Cynthia!" herrschte Onkel Tony während er Mom die Stümpfe aufriss und die brandwunde freisetzte.

Ich stand wie unter Strom, als ich es sah, und dann Mom hörte wie sie immernoch vor schmerzen nichts sagen konnte, nur noch laut ausrief, und ihre Tränen den Stoff der Couch einweichten.

Kreidenbleich lief ich in die verwüstete Küche und legte meine Hände and CCs Arme, sie so heftig zitterten als würde sie von tief innen her frieren.

"Es wird alles gut...!" war das erste was sie mir sagen konnte, nach einem langen moment des schweigens.

"Wenn nicht hättest du es doch gesehen! Sag es, es wird doch alles gut!" schrie sie mich an, doch ich ließ nur meine Armefallen und sah sie an.

Da fiel er Groschen.

Ich war daran schuld.

Der Nachmittag war damit verplant von Dr. Jenks die Diagnose abzuwarten.

Uns war allen klar dass sie sich verbrannt hatte, und zwar sehr. Doch wie schlimm es war konnte nur er uns sagen.

Cynthia lag schon seit stunden im Bett und starrte geistesabwesend die Decke an. Ich saß mit Vater und Onkel Tony im Salon, und warteten ab, was die untersuchungen ergeben würden.

Es war eine angespannte antmosphäre, die nur durch Tonys schnarchen gebrochen wurde.

Dad schien um sich abzulenken die zeitung zu lesen, doch ich sah an seinem Blick dass er über die Zeitung hinweg sah und aus dem fenster sah, denn das Wetter hatte sich nicht geändert.

"Woher wusstest du das" sagte er irgendwann, und ich zuckte zusammen vor schreck.

"Wusste ich was?" fragte ich unschuldig dreinblickend zurück und schluckte einmal schwer.

Ich wusste nichts davon was geschah, ich wusste nur was passieren sollte, und wie diese kleinen entscheidungen die sie getroffen hatten alles verändert hatte.

"Du weißt wovon ich spreche. Du wusstest dass deine Mutter ausrutschen würde und du hast sie aufgefangen. Und dann wie du vorher so komisch eingegangen bist, wie ein zerbröselter Muffin"

Ich liebte Dad für seine erklärungen, aber ich hätte gehofft er hätte mein Verhalten nicht mitbekommen.

Den in dem moment hatte ich alles vor meinen Augen was passieren würde, nur die kochende Milch blieb mir verborgen...

"Dad, ich weiß nicht was du meinst..." beteurte ich und spürte eine einzelne warme Träne an meiner Wange, die sich bis zu meinem Kinn verirrte und dann schwer von meinem Kopf auf meinen Rock fiel.

"Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Willst du mir etwas sagen,Mary Alice?" fragte er durchdringlich, und ich sah dann seine hand zittern. Sie zitterte vor schmerz, so wie sie zitterte als Fredekick und Jacob zur Armee gingen. Er hatte nur noch mich und CC und jetzt hatte er bestimmt schon die shclimmsten befürchtungen, was mit mir nicht stimmen konnte.

Und, Herr Gott, es war so!

"Dad, ich muss dir was sagen..."

Der Regen fiel dick gegen die Fensterscheiben des Hauses, und in der ferne war auch der Donner zu hören. Onkel Tony schlief als wäre nichts geschehen, und Dad wartete auf meine Beichte, der ich tief einatmend entgegen stand.

Kapitel Ende.


	4. Confessions Part 2

Confessions Part 2

Unruhig knetete ich auf meinen Daumen rum und versuchte es so lange wie möglich hinauszuschieben. Es war nicht einfach meinem Vater zu sagen, dass ich wusste, Mom würde sich verletzten.

Ich konnte doch selber nicht verstehen wieso ich das sah. Es war wirklich zu verrückt um Wahr zu sein. Doch ich konnte nun mal nichts daran ändern, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und atmete tief ein und aus.

Dad sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich konnte an seinem Blick erkennen dass er das schlimmste erwartete. Irgendwas was ihn aus der Bahn werfen würde. Und ich vermutete er hatte recht.

„Dad. Ich habe so etwas…wie ein Talent." Begann ich und sah zu Boden.

„Sprich lauter." herrschte er wieder, ein markerschütterndes schnarchen hallte plötzlich durch den Raum, als Onkel Tony sich auf die Seite drehte. Ich zuckte auf und versuchte mich wieder zu sammeln. Dad legte seine Lesebrille auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel ab, das bedeutete nie was Gutes.

„Ich…sehe Dinge, bevor sie passieren. Ich weiß welches Wetter es geben wird. Ich weiß dass bestimmte Ereignisse geschehen, noch bevor es die anderen selber wissen.

Doch…es ändern sich dinge wenn diese Personen…es sich anders Überlegen…und ich habe wirklich keine Kontrolle darüber was ich sehe, Dad…"

Zum Ende meiner Beichte wurde ich immer leiser, und es schwang ein Hauch von Verzweiflung in meine Worte, bis ich merkte dass meine Hände zitterten und ich sie unter meine Beine schob, damit er es nicht merkte.

Dad sah mich einen Moment lang nur Sprachlos an, ich kam nicht drum rum mich nervös im Raum umzusehen, ich hatte Angst davor was kommen würde, doch ich hatte Hoffnung darin, dass er zu mir halten würde.

„Mary?" sagte er irgendwann und ich sah ich erschrocken an. Er sprach sehr laut, was normal nicht so war.

„Ich bitte dich darum, dass du bitte deinen Mantel nimmst und dich fertig machst."

„Wo…gehen wir hin?"

„Ich werde dich zu Dr. Jeffreys bringen, er sollte dich bitte auch untersuchen. Heute scheint ein dunkler Tag in der Geschichte unserer Familie zu sein…" mit diesen Worten erhob er sich vom Sessel und verließ den Salon.

Perplex saß ich da uns sah ihm fassungslos hinterher. Das wars? Mehr war da nicht?

Doch ich kannte meinen Vater, und ich wusste auch wer Dr. Jeffreys war. Mein Vater dachte ich wäre Verrückt geworden.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt...?". Ich merkte erst spät, dass CC am Türrahmen stand und mich leise ansprach.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sagte zuerst nicht, doch stand ich auf und lief ihr entgegen, wobei ich doch an ihr vorbeiging.

„Bleib stehen, ich rede mit dir!" sagte sie dann laut und ich hörte noch Onkel Tony grunzen, und wie er sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen" sagte ich Monoton und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen, Cynthia wusste immer dass es ein Fehler wäre, es ihm zu sagen.

„Wieso hast du das getan? Weißt du eigentlich was das bedeutet, Mary?" fragte sie mich fassungslos und griff mich am Ärmel, den ich gleich abschüttelte.

„Dad wird mir helfen!" sagte ich, und hoffte bedrohlich zu wirken, wobei ich wusste dass es das komplette Gegenteil war.

„Er wird dich wegschicken Mary! Er wird dich in eine Anstalt stecken!"

„Was…?"

„Du bist so blind! Du weißt wer Mr. Miller geraten hat seinen Sohn untersuchen zu lassen, und du weißt auch dass dieser jetzt in der Anstalt in Biloxi steckt!"

„Du redest Schwachsinn…"

Ich drehte mich ungläubig weg, doch wieder nahm sie meine Hand und drehte mich grob zu sich.

In ihrem beigen Nachthemd sah sie wie ein kränklicher Geist aus und ich fühlte mich plötzlich hilflos.

„Mary, du bist meine Schwester! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Dad wird dich wegbringen, es ist ihm egal dass du seine Tochter bist. Denn…denn du bist nicht ihr Sohn!"

Sie sprach aus, was wir schon immer wussten.

Es war so logisch plötzlich, alles, alles was ich vom Leben wusste schien sich in ihren Worten wieder zu spiegeln, denn wir waren kein Ersatz für meine Brüder.

So weh es tat, ich wusste dass mein Vater mit uns nicht so verbunden war wie mit Fred und Jake, wir waren nur die Töchter, wir würden irgendwann verheiratet und hatten unsere eigenen Familien, doch die Jungs würden unseren Namen weiter führen, und Dad war immer sehr stolz auf seine Jungs.

Egal um es ging.

„Cynthia, sag das nicht" brachte ich mit bebender Stimme raus und hielt meine Hand vor den Mund damit nicht ausbrechen konnte was mit das Herz zusammenschnürte.

„Dad wird dich wegbringen, und du weißt es! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!".

CC nahm meine Hand und zog mich die Treppen hinauf in unser Zimmer und zog aus dem Schrank eine große Reisetasche.

„Was…was tust du?!" fragte ich erschrocken und starrte sie an. Ich verstand nicht was mit ihr los war.

„Ich werde dir helfen, dich vor ihm zu verstecken, Mary, nach was sieht das wohl aus!"

„Und Mom?"

„Mom…sie wird das verstehen!" ich hörte das zittern in ihrer Stimme und wie sei es sagte. Mom würde nichts verstehen, denn sie würde es nie wagen Dad zu widersprechen.

„CC, hör auf…" doch während ich an ihrem Arm zog, packte sie unentwegt Kleidung ein, sie achtete nicht was es war, sie versuchte nur so viel wie möglich einzupacken.

„Mary, du musst hier weg! Ich werde dich zu einem Freund bringen, er wird dir Unterkunft bieten bis ich mit Dad reden kann! Du darfst nur nicht hierher zurückkommen, hast du verstanden?"

Sie verschloss die vollgepackte Tasche und zog sich hastig aus, zog doch genauso schnell wieder ihre anderen Sachen an.

„Aber…wer ist das ich kann doch nicht einfach zu einem Fremden?" mein Magen spannte sich unangenehm an und ich hatte plötzlich Panik.

„Vertrau mir, dieses eine Mal!" Ich sah sie beängstigt von ihren Worten an und gab auf.

„Was würde ich ohne dich machen, CC?" fragte ich und weinte plötzlich, doch vielleicht weinte ich auch schon vorher, ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt.

„Hör auf, du Heulsuse, und zieh dir was an. Dad wartet bestimmt unten, aber wir nehmen den Hinterausgang. Ben wird uns helfen."

„Du willst ihn einweihen?" fragte ich ungläubig während ich meine Stiefel anzog.

„Benjamin hat uns schon immer geholfen" sagte sie selbstsicher und ich musste plötzlich vor Freude lächeln. Ich umarmte sie einmal undversuchte diesen Moment zu genießen.

„Hör auf, runter!" herrschte CC und ich tat was mit befohlen wurde.

„Geht diesen Weg" sagte Benjamin besorgt und schob uns durch den kleinen Gang der im Haus nie benutzt wurde von uns. Er öffnete den Hinterausgang und drückte uns 2 Regenschirme in die Hände.  
„Passt auf euch auf, junge Misses, ich würde mir nie verzeihen…"

„Ben, sie haben schon mehr getan als wir verlangen könnten, ich werde ihnen für immer Dankbar sein!"

„Aber Miss Cynthia!"

„Nein, geh rein, sonst merkt Dad was, auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Benjamin" sagte ich dankbar und folgte meiner Schwester, die durch den Matsch des Winterhofs stampfte und nach meiner Hand griff, die ich ihr gerührt gab, und wieder versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ich sah vor mir das dunkle grau und das modrige grün des Waldes hinter dem Haus.

Ein letztes Mal sah ich zurück, wollte einfach nicht glauben dass es alles so enden soll, doch ich hatte Hoffnung dass Cynthia mir helfen würde. Ich liebte meine Schwester und ich wusste von dem Moment an, dass sie meine einzige verbündete und Freundin auf dieser Welt war.


End file.
